bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Things We Go Through
There was a certain calm that swept over the Soul Society in the evening. All was simply at peace. Only mice could be heard scurrying through the brown grass fields of the Rukon District, and footsteps from the guards in the Seireitei were audible. Namely three friends who were from the 7th Division. Sayuri Kuchiki, Nodoka Kumori, and John Kakusei were just heading back to their division. They were discussing their successful attempt to spy on the Captain's meeting. Apparently, there was word of a man named Hitsuke Uchiga. "So what do you think the big deal is?" asked John. "Maybe they're afraid of a Sasuke Uchiha in the Soul Society," mused Nodoka. "You read Naruto?" asked Sayuri. "Before it started to suck," snorted Nodoka as he looked away. John sighed, "The Invasion of Pain Arc's ending killed it. So everyone comes back to life." John raised his fist, "THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE DEATH AND SUFFERING IN NARUTO!!!" "Now you are just saying we should beat up the zombied corpse that is the series Naruto," smirked Nodoka. The other two laughed at his comment. Meanwhile, Hitsuke was trying to sneak into Soul Society yet again. "I haven't been caught so far and I don't think I'll ever be!" he said as arrogant as always. Just then, he stepped on a twig and it made a loud crack. "Oh no." Nodoka looked over at an alley where the crack came from. He then said, "Somebody must have the worst luck in stepping on a twig in the middle of a city without a tree around this area." "Indeed," nodded John as he put his hand to his chin. "Quite," said Sayuri. She then disappeared and reappeared behind the person in the alley. "And you are?" Hitsuke was thinking of a fake name and said the worst one ever, "I am Sasuke Uchiha." Hitsuke was really bad in lying and so he covered his face. Sayuri glared at the intruder, but then did the unexpected. She glomped Hitsuke and said, "MARRY ME SASUKE-KUN!!!" Hitsuke was shocked at her action and gulped, trying to think of something Sasuke might say. He then decided to walk away like how Sasuke always does. So he did. He walked away from Sayuri with his hands in his pocket. Sayuri smirked and said, "In all my years as a Soul Reaper, I've never heard such a lame lie like that. You honestly think that I'd fall for that?" She then put her hand on her sword and said, "Who are you really?" "I wonder.." Hitsuke said, still trying to hide his identity. "Fine! I give up! I am Hitsuke Uchiga." he said then he covered his mouth and thought "Great! Now their going to lock me up and then going to kill me." "Hitsuke...Uchiga...?" said a befuddled Sayuri. "Are you serious, or do you have nasal problems?" "I'm serious." Hitsuke said as he took out his identity card. "Now, take me to prison and kill me on the Sōkyoku alerady." he continued. Sayuri looked at the card and said, "Huh, you're right." She tossed the card back and said, "And what is your purpose in sneaking into the Soul Society?" "To visit my old room in the Academy. What other reason would I be here?" Hitsuke asked, having the urge to kill them already. "Alright," said Sayuri as she too her hand off her sword. She then pointed over to John and Nodoka and said, "You'll need to go through customs first." As she said that, a booth that read 'Ryoka Customs Agency' with John standing behind the booth and Nodoka dressed as a securiity guard was set up. "Weird. I thought I would've gone to jail straight away." Hitsuke said. "His reaction was disappointing," mused John. "I hate this outfit, and he doesn't even question the absurdity of this?" asked Nodoka. He tore off the uniform and back into his normal clothes. "Alright, I'm gonna fight him first." Fire It Up "Oh-ho, Who said anything about fighting?" Hitsuke asked, surprised at what Nodoka said. "He gets insulted easily when people don't laugh at the jokes he thought of," chuckled John. Hitsuke still looked surprised. "What was up with those customs anyway?" Nodoka facepalmed and said, "I hate when I encounter ryoka that are dull witted." "Now now, you shouldn't be rude," said Sayuri. Hitsuke looked at the three of them and walked away. "Did I say you could leave?" asked Nodoka as he flashed in front of Hitsuke with his claymore drawn. He glared and said, "You have yet to pay for your crime." "He's dead," said John flatly. Saya nodded. "Yep." Hitsuke ignored what Nodoka said and continued walking away, saying, "Tell Captain Commander Shin I give my regards to him!" then he muttered, "and that Soul Society would be destroyed." "Who?" asked John. "Our Captain-Commander is Shōyō Shakyamuni." "Is he from an alternate universe?" asked Sayuri. Hitsuke stopped for a moment and thought. "Oh right. I always mix them up. Give my regards to him anyway!" he said as he continued to walk away. "This guy is really high strung, huh?" asked Sayuri. "Uh-huh," agreed John. He then flashed in front of Hitsuke with his sword drawn. "You shall go no further." Hitsuke was laughing at John drawing his sword. "Seriously, I don't know what the Soul Society has told you about me but I know that you won't need to sword to beat me," he said.